In the Throne Room
by ThoughtCriminal
Summary: what else...more Nightlin fun!


Warning, this one earns that M rating…Rated M for HELL YES!

Everything up to Cast in Ruin is fair game! That being said, this takes place in no particular timeline, it's just Nightlin drabble =)

My first CoE fic was in first person, I tried third person here, let me know what you think and if you have a preference…preferably in a review! And if this one didn't do it for you, I'm already planning another CoE fanfic to fill in the lonely months until next August.

I am hoping others get inspired to add to this fandom; CoE has a ton of fans and amazing characters, so where the hell is all the fan fiction?

It's pretty OOC if that bothers you, but I'm just not up to writing 50k+ words to come up with a believable storyline to get these two together.

* * *

><p>The statues that would be eerie in their realism were eerie for Kaylin because she'd actually seen them alive once. Alive, and perfect, and singing, and totally at the mercy of the Castle's lord. And she had hoped never to repeat the experience, but the gods were jokers or oblivious, because she was following that tall, perfect Barrani man into his throne room. If she could believe him, if she wanted to believe him, it was her throne room as well, but Kaylin fought to keep her mind a stoic blank whenever Lord Nightshade was concerned. It helped knowing that the Lord in question could seemingly pick out unprotected thoughts from her head as easily as she'd pick clean socks out of a drawer. Or maybe it was easier for him to pick out thoughts, since Kaylin had a hard time remembering to do her wash in a timely and regular manner.<p>

Nightshade stood beside the throne, a single brow raised as he waited for her. He wouldn't sit first, and Kaylin was tempted to keep standing, just to see how long he'd really wait. But as he was the immortal one in the room, chances are he'd outwait her any day. As smoothly as she could, Kaylin slid into the stone throne next to his own, but of course Nightshade's graceful motions put anything she could muster to shame. Kaylin forced her eyes away from the cold figure of the man seated beside her. She didn't want to be here, she didn't want to be near him, but she's found herself…in a precarious situation. And she didn't want to bring the Hawks into it, and it was Nightshade's fault anyway…

Kaylin tried not to think about the events of the afternoon that had sent her scurrying to the fief of Nightshade , but she was fairly certain the fieflord knew all about it already.

Nightshade moved without her seeing, and even if she hadn't been lost in her thoughts, he probably could have done it anyway. His large hand cupped her face, fingers tracing against the cheek that held his damned mark. His eyes were a very dark blue, and Kaylin knew for certain that he had heard about the day's events. She shuddered, not from his touch but the memory threatening to swallow her.

He withdrew his hand slowly, though Kaylin swore she could still feel the heat from his hand. She tried to focus her eyes on anything else but him, and his hand caught hers on the armrest of the throne. She glanced up at him, surprised, but didn't try to tug her hand free from his grasp. It was better than having him touch her face, at least.

"Tell me, _Erenne_, about your day," Nightshade said calmly, but the look in his eye was anything but calm.

Kaylin felt herself pale and tried not to gasp like a fish out of water.

"I was at the merchant's guild. I was to escort a key witness out. You know what happened to the last important witness," Kaylin started, trying to ignore the dreadful dryness of her mouth.

"Yet you met…someone else at the merchant's guild?" His grip on her hand didn't tighten, but it didn't waiver for a second. Kaylin wondered if she'd have to leave the hand behind if she wanted to get out of here.

"Evarrim was there, and practically no one else," Kaylin said curtly, giving her hand an experimental tug and regretting it almost instantly as another hand came to rest upon hers, both gripping possessively though Nightshade's face was still neutral and perfectly cold.

"And you spoke to Lord Evarrim?" Nightshade asked, and Kaylin tried to focus on his words and not the rage and feelings of powerlessness and certainly not the feather-light touches of Nightshade stroking her palm with one long finger.

"He spoke some, I was mostly trying to get the hell away," Kaylin grumbled, grateful for once to be sitting, even here, when the throbbing in her knees from where she'd fallen started up again. She just knew they'd be black and blue by tomorrow. But then, considering what could have happened, she should just be grateful for the bruises.

"And what did he speak on?" Nightshade persisted, ignoring Kaylin's frown.

"He said your claim on me wasn't complete, that you couldn't hold me, and that he thought he could take me," Kaylin said quickly. She tried to keep any emotion from her voice, but figured she wasn't doing too well when the mark on her cheek pulsed with a reassuring, spreading warmth.

"And then?" Nightshade's resolve didn't waiver, his brilliant blue eyes bore into her until Kaylin had to look away.

"He tried…I cut him, a few times. He…I set him on fire, or his clothes, somehow, and I ran out of there," Kaylin murmured. The sudden image of Sanabalis and his thrice damned candle intruded on her thoughts, and she fought to keep the mad laugh from escaping her mouth. She continued before Nightshade could probe further.

"But there were others waiting for me outside, just humans, thugs. I think I might have killed one of them, I'm not sure," Kaylin whispered and would have buried her head in her hands if one of them wasn't being held hostage by the fieflord.

"And you came here, to me." There might have been a drop of green to his eyes now, but Kaylin wasn't sure. It was easier to just look away.

"None of this would have happened if you hadn't marked me," Kaylin said flatly.

"You would not have had such a confrontation with Lord Evarrim had you elected to stay here in the fief," Nightshade said softly, and there was something else hanging on the ends of the words, something Kaylin couldn't hear even through their link.

Kaylin was smart enough not to voice her response, but Nightshade "heard" it anyway. His smile became sharper, and before Kaylin could respond, his grip on her arm moved higher, tightened, and bodily pulled her to him. It was too sudden for Kaylin to respond, and when she finally struggled, he already had her almost entirely out of her seat and into his. She opened her mouth to shout something vile at him, something no doubt learned in the streets of his fief, but one of his hands rose to brush her cheek, stroking the lines of the mark gently, almost inconsequentially, and Kaylin felt her breath seize up in her chest.

The warmth grew as his palm cradled her face, spreading to her limbs, smoothing the edges of her fear and panic. Kaylin couldn't stop her eyes from fluttering shut. His legs under her were nearly as hard as the stone throne. Still she tried to pull away, lifting herself up without falling backwards, and caught the sudden bright green of his eyes. Freezing, she looked up at his perfect, far too close, face and felt her own burn red when she realized the manner in which she was straddling his thighs.

"I can't do this," she said simply, not at all pleased with the quiet whine lurking in her voice.

Nightshade didn't heed her statement, but continued stroking the cheek that held his mark. Kaylin leaned back to provide some much needed distance, but the arm wrapped about her waist kept her firmly in place.

"If you were fully mine, Lord Evarrim would not, could not harass you again in such a manner. No Barrani could," Nightshade said softly, and Kaylin shuddered at the warmth of his breath against her ear.

Her denial stuck in her throat. It must have been enough for Nightshade; his lips found hers, gently at first, even coldly, but his caution was scattered to the winds when his _Erenne _moaned almost inaudibly against his mouth.

Kaylin was pulled further into his lap, her body flush against his as his mouth moved against hers, tasting and exploring slowly but thoroughly. She felt a momentary pulse of panic for letting him do this, but the hand smoothing over her hip was strangely soothing, the warmth of his closeness comfortable, and the taste of him, if she was being honest with herself, was intoxicating. His hungry kisses, his possessive grip around her, sent a thrill through Kaylin the likes of which she'd never felt before, not even with Severn.

_Erenne_, Nightshade called her though his mouth was fully occupied. The word filled her, and she pushed against him, daring finally to touch him back, to send her own hands against his flesh. She finally settled on splaying one hand against his smooth chest, the other griped his shoulder against the onslaught of sensation and emotion as his hands finally began to move over her body.

Gasping, she pulled her lips away from his as one of the hands under her shirt traced up her chest, the warm fingers generating heady and sharp sensations against her bare skin. Kaylin's head was spinning when she felt the soft tugs of the buttons on her dress shirt being undone. Carefully, Nightshade slipped the garment from her shoulders and draped it carefully over the arm of the other throne. He paused to watch her, and she warmed under his lavender-centered eyes. She was only clad in her thin undershirt now, and the quickly receding blue of his eyes suggested she wouldn't be in that for long either.

This seemed like a chance to slow things down, to gain back some small modicum of control. Kaylin fought for a clearer head, crossing her arms protectively in front of her chest and pulling her eyes from the now fully lavender orbs inspecting her. "Nightshade, I'm not…I'm no good at speaking," she started, and ignored his momentary look of amusement. "I don't know how…" she began again, but the words drifted off without hitting their mark. Nightshade was slowly unbuttoning his dark robe, revealing inches and growing inches of perfect, pale flesh to Kaylin. She felt her blush rage uncontrollably on her face now, but couldn't draw her eyes away.

When he finished opening the front of his robe, he shrugged out of it carefully, adjusting Kaylin slightly to free the material from under her and letting the loosened robe drape over the chair. Kaylin could see the shine of dark silk lining the inside of his robe; she felt he wasn't wearing anything else under that robe, and she tried to keep her eyes at chest level, which wasn't too hard considering the strange lure she felt towards the faint pink of his nipples. She felt more than heard his chuckle, and the skin on her bare arms pebbled at the caress of his voice.

She didn't try to say anything else when he lifted the undershirt from her, then just as efficiently unbuttoned and loosened her pants enough for her to rise up out of them. She was oddly grateful for his assistance; she knew she would have been an awkward mess getting undressed on most days, and especially next to a Barrani, and certainly even more so on said Barrani's lap. The boots however, were awkward, and she was a ripe red when she finally managed to kick them off. Nightshade didn't comment, but Kaylin could feel his amusement almost as much as she could feel her own embarrassment. But when he started kissing her again, it was difficult to remember to be embarrassed, and even harder for her to recall her uncertainties about this.

His hand moved to her bare breast, and instead of filling her with that familiar fear and dread, something in Kaylin lit up. Moaning against his mouth, this more intimate touch made her bold, and she continued the kiss, returning his passion, and even daring to slip her tongue into his mouth. Nightshade opened his mouth to her, letting her explore, while both his hands stroked and kneaded her breasts, catching the nipples between thumb and forefinger to make his _Erenne_ pant.

One of his hands traveled lower, and Kaylin felt for a moment the dark, pervasive panic of old. He had left her undergarments on below, something she had felt grateful for at first. But his hand easily glided underneath the fabric and cupped her bare sex.

Kaylin tried to pull away from the kiss, from him, and the warm pulsing of her skin and his, so close and already together, was cut off abruptly. Crying out, she almost fell from his lap, but he pulled her back to him, holding her as she shook.

_Kaylin, I do not wish it, but if you must, then I shall wait, _his words were as soft as the kisses her placed on her brow and in her hair.

_Nightshade, _she spoke through their bond, but it was another name on her lips. She pushed her face against his chest, mouthed the words of his true name there, and was pleased to feel him shudder against her. Somehow, she knew what this would do, and was pleased, satisfied even, that her momentary lapse into old patterns hadn't pushed him away. His lips were on hers again, hungry and fiercely possessive. The hand not occupied with holding her firmly against him tore off her undergarments without further delay. She felt him move against her, a wet, gliding motion. The high, cold walls echoed her gasp, and Kaylin would have covered her mouth to keep from making any more similar noses if Nightshade hadn't seized both of her hands, pinning them to his chest, making her feel that perfect, statuesque flesh turned hot and real under her touch.

His fingers moved over her sex, only brushing the curls there, tracing her folds, and Nightshade watched her face, looking for the fears and uncertainties that were no longer there. Kaylin pulled him back down for a kiss, and couldn't help but moan and rock her hips her Nightshade's fingers continued exploring her, gently pushing into her, stroking up and down her lips, and circling the bud above her opening.

Kaylin could feel Nightshade's smile as little sounds escaped her mouth. His fingers moved in a slow, leisurely pattern, but the effect was anything but leisurely on Kaylin. As her entire body seized under his ministrations, the mysterious marks on her skin that she tried so hard to forget about on most days finally made their presence known, and the heat that pooled out of her made Kaylin curse in between the raw shouts her climax had pulled from her lungs.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know…" Kaylin started to say, but fingers dancing across her thighs made her shiver and gasp, and effectively ended her train of thought.

"Little one," Nightshade said, the laughter barely contained in his voice. Kaylin glared at him, affronted, and Nightshade soothed her hurt with kisses and further caresses that made her shift alluringly against his hard manhood. "You are exquisite, so…different, Kaylin. Unlike any other," he said as he scooted Kaylin over his groin. Kaylin lifted herself, angled her hips, giving him the access she'd willingly given no other.

Nightshade moved his cock against her opening, shifting and gliding against her without penetrating. He rubbed himself there, waiting, and Kaylin knew what he wanted. She lowered herself onto him, gasping and inching her way down as Nightshade guided himself inside her. Hands gripping his shoulders for balance and something solid against the sensation of working him into her, Kaylin finally came to the end, finally rested back on his lap with his thick and lovely cock filling her. Head thrown back, her rapid heartbeat threatening to collapse her chest, Kaylin tried to focus on the sweet heaviness filling her loins. There were twinges of discomfort, but his touch and the heat coming off her marks, and not just the one of her face, had her dancing the fine line between tipsy and drunk.

"Move on me, _Erenne," _his rough whisper commanded in Kaylin's ear. Though she'd never done this before, Kaylin's hips knew this dance. Her hips swayed, a rolling and soft motion. One hand guiding her, Nightshade's other hand rose to palm her cheek. The stab of heat and passion was unreal, and Kaylin threw her head back and moaned.

Satisfied she wasn't going to fall off in a heap at his feet, Nightshade moved his hand between them, and Kaylin shrieked when he found the spot he'd been stimulating earlier. Her eyes squeezed shut only to open again and watch his face, mesmerized by the soft smile there despite the heat in his eyes. Nightshade began moving with her, only rocking his hips until he was certain Kaylin was in no discomfort before forcefully striving against her. His hand fell away to hold her closer, but Kaylin was too far gone, too close, to complain about the loss of stimulation. Her arms were wrapped around him, her face buried in his neck, gasping and moaning into his skin as he drove their flesh together.

_Erenne_, he had called her, and Kaylin knew it was true when she felt the world turn bright and shining, felt her body burning and expanding at once, her sex squeezing tight around her lover as she came. Arms around her almost as tightly as she clung to him, Nightshade drove himself up into Kaylin, pumping his hips to prolong her high. Kaylin felt his name in her as Nightshade's body became hard and frozen under her, his cock seizing and spilling deep inside her.

He held her after, his voice a soft, pleasant murmur and his hands still touching, stroking and petting as he carefully withdrew his cock. Kaylin sighed, uncertain what to do now but still enjoying the closeness. Her entire body felt flushed and well worked over, like she'd run and sparred all morning then jumped in a hot tub. There was definitely an ache between her legs, but it was distant, almost unreal.

Grabbing his discarded robe, Nightshade stood without the wobbling Kaylin knew she'd have to contend with for the rest of the day. He wrapped the robe about her to cover her nakedness then lifted her up, carrying from the throne room.

"Wait, where are we going?" Kaylin asked, surprised by the weariness in her voice. She wouldn't have expected how all-consuming it would be, and was certainly willing to sit in her hard stone throne if it meant time to rest and recover.

"You will put aside your dislike of the Long Halls. There is no other way to reach my quarters," Nightshade said softly as he strode from the room. Kaylin had only a moment to panic, not so much at her own state of undress, she had the robe after all, but Nightshade didn't. He was tall, perfect, completely naked, and striding down the hall towards the large doors that led to the Long Halls without a care in the world.

"Be at peace, we will meet no one on the way," Nightshade assured her.

"But why are we going there?" Kaylin asked, her brain still fuzzy and her limbs heavy. For once, she was glad he was carrying her.

_Because little one, I've no intention of letting you go now that you've come to me. _Kaylin rested her head against his bare chest, content to let it be for now.


End file.
